Once Upon Another Time
by ultimateouataddicted
Summary: Another version of the TV show, Once Upon a Time, from the eyes of a new character telling the story on its own way...
1. Pilot - Part 1

Once Upon Another Time…..

Chapter 1- pilot

I must be a very terrible big sister, after all I had just let my 10 years old brother go on a crazy goal mission outside town, all alone, to find his birth mother and convince her to come to town with him. The funny part is that I'm not even sorry, I would do anything to make my little brother happy, even if that means to play along with him in his make-believe game.

The not funny part is that I'm probably grounded for the rest of my life. I know she's going to be pissed, after all my mother is always pissed with everything and everyone, except with Henry, I guess. But she made it very clear that I'm not an exception, I guess that is because I'm a 16 years old with no chill and a totally absent-minded big sister. And I blame her.

So, there I was, sitting on the roof, which was my favorite place of the entire house, gladly I didn't have to climb up the walls to get there, my window was placed just right, I was on my own world, drinking soda, eating popcorn and playing the guitar when my mother started hitting my door as if it was a punch bag. And no, I was not going to give a proper answer, much less open the door, she must be used to it, I usually don't.

"Olivia, have you seen Henry after school?!" She sounded almost desperate.

"Uh… No..?" I replied as I totally didn't give a fuck about it, and I guess that what gave me up… because she knows that I totally care about him.

"Olivia, open up now!" I was totally screwed.

I just sat there for a while until I got the impression that I had pissed her enough to blow an atomic bomb at me.

She was banging on my door as if it was a 'piñata' when I opened it up with the most 'I don't give a fuck' face that I could manage. I had to give Henry the most time that I could, and I was doing a very poor job apparently.

"I hope you know that you're already grounded, but that's not the point now, where is your brother?" I kinda expected that…

"have you checked his room?" I must be really annoying.

"Do you know where he is or not?" she's apparently trying to not get angrier with me, that's cool.

"I have no idea, have you talked to Archie? He could be with him… but if you'd excuse me, I've got a few things to do up here…" time to trail off… or not.

"Wait for me downstairs" I'm totally screwed.

"but mom…"

"Wait for me, downstairs" she just left me there like that, and I had two options, either I stay here, or I go down to try to clean up my name from her blacklist.

I chose to go down so I could keep her occupied, but it seemed that she didn't want to talk to me anymore, apparently she just wanted me to get out of my room, because after all she had already called sheriff Graham, so now I was hoping to not get scolded by both my mother and my "boss/friend". I had the bad luck that today was my day off at the station, it's not exactly a job, I just kinda give Graham a hand over there sometimes, but as I stayed the entire afternoon at home, my mother probably knew I had something to do with Henry's disappearing.

So I just made my way to the living room, they were talking very quietly in the office so that was my chance. Apparently my mom was trying to convince Graham to fill up a missing person's report for her, but he was trying to calm her down because Henry hadn't been missing for not even 8 hours. It was about 10 when I saw a yellow bug park right in front of my house. It was Henry, I think I won't be so screwed after all.

I run outside and crushed him with my 'not so tall and big bear hug'.

"I'm getting grounded because of you, this better be worth it!" he laughed at that, I guess he's the only one that never takes me seriously.

"Uh… Hi…" a tall blonde woman behind him tried to get along with the situation, I can't refuse a friendly introduction. I held out my hand for her.

"Hello, I'm Olivia, Henry's big sister" she chuckled a bit, probably it was because of my totally unusual accent, and shook my hand.

"Hi.. I'm Emma…"

That when my mother decided to stop talking to the handsome sheriff at the office and finally realized that Henry had already came back.

"Henry!" She was doing that weird walk-run, and went for a hug with him, "are you okay? Where have you been?"

I just rolled my eyes, I was pretty sure that she'd go from 'oh my god are you safe?' to 'get the hell away from here' as soon as she realized who that tall blonde woman right beside her son was.

"What happened?" That was when Henry went to the point quickly, I should say.

"I found my real mom!" he just ran into the house while I stood between the two mothers of my little brother, and I really didn't want to get even more screwed with my mother.

"So.. Uh… if both of you excuse me, I'll check up on him…" I really didn't want to be in the middle of a cat-fight right now…

Before I could reach up the stairs, Graham grabbed my arm, stopping me on my tracks.

"Hey liv, did you have anything to do with this?" he knew me only too well…

"you know I did… but I just wanted to see him happy, you know that"

"I got it, well, you'll be better company for him than me, see you at the station tomorrow?" apparently even with a family crisis I had to 'work'.

"yeap, see ya" he laughed and went to the living room, I think we still wanted to talk with my mother, while I went upstairs. I made my way to Henry's room and knocked on his door.

"Hey kiddo, it's just me, open up!"

"I'm fine, no need to worry" if he said that, he was totally not fine.

"I think you didn't hear the part that I want to get in, I don't care if you're okay or not" actually I care, but I just needed him to open the door.

He opened the door very slowly and sat at the edge of his bed. Apparently he was reading his story book that started all of this.

"what's going on Henry?" I sat there with him, tried to keep up with what he was reading, apparently it was something that looked like snow white…

"I don't understand, she's here, she's the savior, why doesn't it change anything?!" he was apparently angry with the fact that everything didn't change at the moment that his birth mother crossed the town line… kids…

"Hey, she's just a person and you should give her a bit of time, she's been here for like, 30 minutes? Ask her to stay, she's right down the hall…" I tried my best to make him light up a bit. And apparently it worked.

"could you talk to her for me? I've got the impression that mom wouldn't let me…" and because he probably didn't want to talk to her…

"okay, try to rest a bit okay?"

"Ok, I love you liv" oh dear lord, I would do anything for this amazing kid.

"I love you too Henry, good night" I kissed his forehead and stood up.

"good night" he went to the window and I just stood there watching him a bit, then I made my way to the hall, after all, I still had to chat with 'the savior'.

* * *

I was getting down the stairs when I realized that my mother and Graham were nowhere to be found and Emma was already leaving.

"Emma, wait!" she was almost at the little front gate when she turned to look at me.

"Hey kid, what is it?" I think I was the last person she expected to stop her.

"Henry wants you to stay" I was trying to not say much, I'm quite shy sometimes…

"look, I don't want to crush his feelings or something from the sort but I really have got to go…" she turned around again, I was about to let her go when something crossed my mind.

"I know what he's feeling, you should give him a chance" I couldn't keep it to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that is quite obvious that I'm adopted too…"it's wasn't a lie, I am quite small, I have blue eyes, curly and dark orange hair, almost chestnut, freckles, a weird accent and all, it's impossible she hadn't noticed yet.

"did you ever meet your parents?"

"no, but I want Henry to live that, even if it's just for a while…" she looked quite sad.

After my little exposure she just nodded and headed to her yellow bug, and I've got to admit, that bug was cool.

All I had left to do was watch her bug turn around the block and hope that she would at least give my little brother a bit of satisfaction...


	2. Pilot - Part 2

I don't think that I've mentioned that I almost don't sleep at all. First, I never dream about anything, and when I do, I never remember it, second, I sleep only to get even more tired in the morning.

But I have a solution for everything, and I call it food plus Netflix, but if you don't have any of these, sad/calm songs work just right.

It was about 3 A.M. when I heard someone knocking on my door. I really wished that door had been reduced to ashes earlier. I opened up the door, because I knew who was the only person with courage enough to disturb me at this time of the dawn.

"Hey kiddo, nightmares?" differently from me, he had quite a heavy sleep.

"Not exactly, I was wondering what Emma said to you…"

"And you came to talk to me just now? You're a kid, you have to sleep early right?" am I being over protective? Maybe…

"Never mind, I just wanted to know" He looked a bit sad, apparently it was a bad time for jokes.

"I told her to stay here for a while, but she didn't answer me" it was the truth, she didn't make it clear if she was staying or not.

"Want a ride back?" he just nodded and got up on my back as I made our way to his room.

"There, safe and sound" he laughed at that and got into his room, closing the door behind him.

As I was going back to my room, my cellphone went off, it was a message from Graham, he was asking for me to go to the station as soon as possible, and to not let either my mother or Henry come with me. He was one of the few people that knew that I have lot of trouble for sleep.

So I just went back to my room and changed my clothes, grabbed all the stuff I needed, and grabbed 'my' car's keys. Am I a bit young to have a car, or drive at all? Yes, a little, stuff like this can happen when you're the daughter of the mayor of a small town and you friend is the sheriff, because you can get his car borrowed sometimes.

I went to the front of the house, were the white and brown cop car was parked, I let the breaks loose so I could turn it on away from the house, to not call anyone's attention, and made my way to the sheriff station.

* * *

Thankfully, the drive was like 5 minutes from my house, I really don't like cars, they are quite confined and big, weird to drive.

I parked the car at the station's parking lot and I realized that Emma's bug was there too, but apparently it had crashed somewhere. So that's why Graham sent me a message after all…

When I got in I found a really strange scenario in my front. Emma was behind bars and asleep, Graham was drinking coffee and Leroy was whistling something quite annoying, I really didn't know what the fuck was going on.

"What the actual fuck Graham?" I asked.

"Watch your mouth or I'll tell your mother…" he have always been the closest thing I have ever had as a father, but it wasn't that cool anymore when he became my boss.

"You know that I don't care. What's going on?" I snapped.

"Apparently Emma decided to play bowl with the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' entrance sign, she made a really good strike at it" good to see that she had a good aim with a car...

"Uh… What about leroy?" he usually popped up at the sheriff station very oftenly, usually too drunk to answer any questions.

"You don't have to worry about him" but, if Emma just made a big Olympic achievement and Leroy is just like same old, why the hell did he call me there?!

"Good, so uh.. Why did you call me here in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know what to do with Emma" of course, a grown up, schooled men, who studied to get this job and execute it with perfection, was asking me, a really 'I don't give a fuck about anything' person, about something I don't even understand. What the fuck Graham?

"What do you mean? It's not like she's the wonder woman, is it?" I was completely confused.

"Not exactly, but how do you think your mother is going to react when sge find out that Emma is still here? And in jail?" Oh… now I've got his point, that would be disastrous.

"You're right, that won't be good, especially for Henry…"

"What do I do?"

"Do you have any type of permission that allows her to get out in the morning?" because he can't actually inflict the law after all...

"I guess so…" he thought about it for what it seemed ages "You know what? I'll just give her a warning and I'll let her go with a small charge just to cover the sign badges" thanks to any kind of superior force that controls us all!

"Okay, so, why didn't you tell me that by message?" I was still very pissed.

"Because you would come here anyway" why did he have to know me so well?!

"Good point, well, if you excuse me, I've got some sleep to keep up with, see you later" I said as I made my way to the front door.

"See ya' "

* * *

Graham's words were the last thing I remember from the time that I went to my house, to the time I woke up in my pajamas. And late for school.

I tried my best to get ready before the 2° class, but that didn't really work, so I just decided that I would stick around the house until Henry and my mother come back, and plan my excuse for not going to school. But that I can decide later.

I was really hungry and really confused, after all, I woke up and I didn't remember a thing about last night, but i wasn't that worried, because I have my reasons to believe that this happens when I actually sleep, or I'm really crazy.

I got down to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing that I saw, which was an apple from the basket over the table, and got up to my bedroom again, turned on my computer and started writing, which was really a thing when you're dyslexic and have ADHD, but I do my best, just because I like reading and writing, either way it would totally suck.

The only problem is that i didn't know what to write. I usually wrote little stories for Henry when he was smaller, but after he won that amazing book of his, I've been almost totally pushed aside. So I just stared at the screen for a while when I started to feel bored, then I just wanted to know what happened to me last night. I knew it probably was something quite stupid, but still.

So I simply decided to get some help, apparently from the only person that knows me better than myself, thankfully his office was not that far and I could go there walking…

I barely knocked on the door and Archie had already opened it.

"Hello Olivia, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at school?" He didn't seem surprised that I wasn't at school, after all, that has been happening a lot lately.

"Yes, but that is not exactly the point. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, come in" he opened the door for me to get in. The office was a little mess, papers everywhere, a coffee cup at the corner and Pongo was at the couch. "So, what's the matter?"

"Nothing really serious, just something that have been bugging me for a while, I don't remember much of last night, does this have anything to do with my ADHD?" Well, he was the only psychiatric in town,he must know something about this.

"Probably, but I think we could never be really sure about this, you see, you have a tendency to get distracted very easily, it's very possible that was your ADHD in action, but there are many cases of people that just simply forget about things that their brain considers unnecessary, or traumatic. In your case, both options apply only too well, your brain is already complicated and it doesn't need unimportant things standing in it's way, or blocking your line of thought" Ok… that was a lot of stuff, now I hate my own brain. But something felt out of the picture.

"Got it, but uh… do you think that the traumatic part could be the dreams? Because I never remember them" That was very much of a truth, I never remember them, it sucks.

"It could, but usually this type of dreams occur mostly with people that have suffered any type of trauma in their lives, which I have my reasons to believe that you don't apply to them" He was very patient, but I had that feeling that I had already occupied a lot of his time.

"Right…" thankfully that was when Henry sent me a message, he wanted me to go to his castle as soon as possible. "Oh, sorry Archie, I've got to go, Henry just called me…"

"Oh, that's no problem, and if you have anything else to ask me I'll be right here ok?" he was really sweet.

"Ok, thanks Archie" I went out and closed the door behind me, and i sent a text to Henry right after.

'hey kiddo, what do you want?'

'operation cobra, it's urgent, c'mon'

I guess that sometimes duty calls.


	3. Pilot - Part 3

Henry was upset.

That was very obvious.

Since when I reached the castle he didn't say much, I tried to ask somethings but he would just mumble an answer completely out of context, so I just stayed there making some company to him and staring at the ocean for a little bit when I saw Emma coming up. She was out of Henry's sight, carring his book and I thought she might wanted to talk to him all alone, so I lept out of the castle and made my way to her.

"Hey blondie" I caught her attention before she could reach Henry's ear range.

"Hey freckles, what's up with him?" Apparently she's got the joke and went along.

"He's upset, I've tried to talk to him but he just won't answer me anyway" She chuckled and looked his direction "I think you'll be better company right now" She shook her head.

"Why me? I mean, he barelly knows me" Was she an idiot or what?

"I guess that's because he made a really big effort just to bring you here, all because of the curse, and apparently nothing has changed" She looked away, she probably felt guilty about all this "C'mon, just go there, he doesn't need me right now..." I looked down for an instant, as hard as it was, I'm not his mother anyway "He needs you, and I'll leave you two alone for a second, I'm going to take a stroll by the beach, if you need me just shout"

With that I passed by Emma, going towards the sea. I knew how important privacy was...

After a while kicking stones and throwing wet sand on the ocean I heard Emma calling for me as she was jumping of the castel, but while I aproached them I realised they were having some sort of agument.

"Just stay with me for a week. It's all I ask" He was pratically begging "One week and you'll see that im not crazy"

"I have to get you back to your mom" Emma replied as I got closer.

"You don't know what it's like with her, my life sucks!" At that I stopped on my tracks and waited for them to end it.

"Oh you know what sucking is? Being abandoned at the side of a freeway, my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended on the foster sistem, and I had a family until I was three, and then they had their own and sent me back" That was so hard and deep that I even felt that I souldn't be there at all "Look, your mom is trying her best, I know it's hard, and I know you've come to think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you" Both of them were crying at this point "You even have your sister..." Henry cut her right through her sentence.

"Your parents didn't leave you at the side of a free way, that's where you came through" He said.

"What?" She was as confused as I was, and visually disturbed.

"The wardrobe, when you entered the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse" She gave up as she saw that she couldn't really argue with him, and also I felt that it was calmer for me to aproach them.

"Of course they were..." She smiled simpatically at him as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Henry" She said.

* * *

As we got closer to my house, I knew I was grounded, so as soon as Emma stopped the car I ran inside, pushed my mother aside and climbed to my bedroom and caught my emergency pack, which was an old bag full of extra clothes and anything I needed for a sleepover and some food and money, and ran to the service door while my mother was very occupied arguing with Emma at the front door, so I circuled the house from outside of the living fence and got to Emma's car, which was out of the front door's view. I shoved my pack at the back seat and jumped to the passanger seat.

While I waited for Emma, I sent a text for Henry explaining my plan for the night so he wouldn't be concerned about me. As I hit the button 'send', Emma opened the driver's door, and to be honest, the face she managed was one of the best I've seen on a while.

"What the hell kid?" she looked back and forth staring at me and the house behind us "How...?" she was really confused "How?"

"I know, I'm some sort of ninja, just remember that, and I though you'd like some directions to the nearest hotel, right?" As I said that her eyebrows got higher and higher...

"No. No, no, no, I'm not staying and you should get inside now" She said that in whispers, making sure my mother wasn't hearing it, but I didn't give a damn.

"Emma, c'mon, don't you tell me that everything my mother said about you staying away from Henry didn't make you want to stay" I paused and smiled "And what can one week do?"

"Okay, but I can't just go away and take you everywhere"

"No need to worry, once we got to the hotel you won't need to worry about me, as I said, I'm a ninja" With that she just sighed and took the driver's seat.

* * *

As we made our way to granny's hotel I was thinking about how things would be now on, with Emma around, even just for a while, that was when Emma started making questions

"So, has he always been like this?" She said "I mean, kind of a trouble maker?"

"No, actualy he was pretty much the oposite, extremely shy and, somehow... depressive" I said leisurely "You see, I made my best but mom never went easy and he's sensitive, sometimes he didn't even consider us a family, there were days that he would just sit alone on a bench at the entrance of school, watching parents drop and pick up kids there..."

"I get it, somehow" She paused "I did the same things but it was in foster rooms, I saw kids leaving with their new families, at least he had somewhere to go"

"I also get it, I mean, I'm not diferent from you guys, but I just think that I deal better with things, I've argued with my mother for a long time but I've just realised that is not worth it..."

"Haven't you ever looked for your parents or anything?"

"Yeah, once..." I stared straight trough the window without expression "Got no luck, both of them appear to be unexistent, but I'm ok with that, I've realised that I already have a family here, may be not the best but it at least exists" I paused "But as long as Henry needs me, I'll be there"

"That's..." She inhaled deeply "Unusual to hear from someone at your age, like, aren't you more preocupied on dating and stuff like that..?"

"Nah... That's for losers" I let out a sarcastic laugh "There, first at left"

* * *

As soon as Emma parked the car, I got my stuff from the backseats and went inside, followed by the blonde.

When we got inside, I realised Ruby and Granny were both arguing about Ruby's relationships with the entire east coast, which I thought kinda funny, but Emma certainly looked uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, I'd like a room" She said announcing our presence.

"Really?" Granny snapped out of the conversation with Ruby and straightened, moving behind the counter "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there is an extra tax for the square but since the rent is up to date it won't cost anything"

"Square is fine" Emma said.

"And what about you Olivia?" She gave me an preoccupied look "Your mother again?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I stay like, two days?"

You see, Granny and I had this deal that when my mother and I had a fight, Granny would let me stay for a while, knowing tha my mother wouldn't be stupid enough to argue with her.

"Of course miss" she turned to Emma "Now, your name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan"

"Emma, what a lovely name" Said Gold as he entered the estabilishment.

"Thanks..." Emma said as she looked uncertain. I've got to admit that he was kinda creepy sometimes, but mostly missunderstood, I faced him as he got the rent from Granny and smiled at me for no aparent reason as he left.

"Who's that" Emma asked.

"Mr. Gold" Ruby answered.

"He owns this place" Granny explained.

"The hotel?"

"No, the town" I said.

"So, how long will you be with us?" asked Granny.

"A week" Emma paused, looking at me "Just a week"

"Great" Granny said as she handed Emma her keys "Welcome to Storybrooke"


	4. The Thing You Love Most

I didn't sleep that night. It was one of the many nights that I've past awake.

It wasn't the first time that I asked Granny to stay in for a while, a couple years ago I had the worst fight ever with my mother and we've been tense around each other since. I do remember how things got back in place afterwards, but the cause of it all seems blurry, and there I was, back in the same room that I've been two years ago because of the same person, hoping that my brother is ok, but at least I made Emma stay. One week, she said, but I doubt it.

It was about 2 A.M. when I decided to do something other than stay in bed and stare at the ceiling. I sat by the window and started reading "Wuthering Heights" for like, the fifth time. It was one of my favourite books, so it didn´t take long for me to get lost in the story.

When I looked up from the book again it was almost 5, I had been reading for like, three hours or so. I looked out the window, it was still dark outside, but as the room had a square view, I could see almost the entire town. One funny fact about small towns, they look completely desert at downs, so there was absolutely no one in the streets. I could see the clock tower from the room, and surprisingly it's pointers were moving again, I believe I've never seen them in moviment before, they were always stuck at 08:15.

As I had spent my entire night doing basically nothing, I decided to get some homework done for school later that day; I had about three or four hours before the classes so got up, took a bath and started to get my homework done.

* * *

I decided to pick Henry at home and make him some company on the way to school, as my mother had already left to the office, so there I was, about to knock when he opened the door and almost rushed past me.

"Hey what the...?" He said as I grabbed him by the shoulder "Oh, hi Liv"

"Hey kid, what's going on?"

"She's after the last pages!"

"Of the book? Why would she..."

"Yes, she wants them to know how it ends so she can stop operation cobra!" He said uneasily "Now that Emma is back and she can save us, we have to protect our information from her!"

"Oh, right, so what should we do now that the plan is on course already?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, so what should Emma do since she's the saviour? How is she going to do it?"

"I don't know it yet" Now he was heading down the main street, great!

"Wait, where are you going you half-brained twit?"

"To find out!" He said as he turned around and kept walking.

That was the problem with him, he was too cute and too precious for this world, he could make you believe in almost everything if he tried hard enough, and he was one of the few people that I've met so far that could make me smile that easily.

* * *

After school, Henry and I headed to mom's office for his session with Archie, I didn't get in the building because I didn't want to see my mother right now, so I was heading to Granny's Dinner to grab something to eat when Henry stormed off the office crying.

"Hey Henry, wait!" I said as I blocked his way.

As I stopped him I saw Emma coming after him too.

"Just leave me alone Olivia" He said as he pushed me aside and ran to Archie's office.

I was at a loss of words, he almost never did that.

"Hey Olivia, where did he go?" Emma asked as she reached me.

"No, you don't get to ask, what happened inside?" I said as I faced her coldly.

"I don't know, your mother must have made me say something that..." I stopped her sentence.

"I already know that she's to blame for many things, but what did _you_ say?" I asked with the same tone as before.

"I might have called him crazy, but I didn't know he was there at all..."

"Well there is the problem, you shouldn't have said that in any circumstance at all Emma, because he is not crazy, he's a kid, you should know that" As I said that I moved to the sidewalk and noticed she was following me to where Henry headed "And until you understand that, I don't want you near him"

After this I left her standing there while I walked to Archie's office after Henry.

When I stepped into Archie's office he pulled me aside and asked what happened, and I told him what Emma said to me. He nodded and told me he would take it from there and I should go home. I looked at my brother sobbing on the couch and that scene reminded me that Emma was not the only one to blame for this, and I knew where to find her.

* * *

I was sitting on the living room when I heard her coming in. I heard her stopping at the archway as my back was turned for her.

"Where's Henry" It was more a request than a question.

"You don't know?" I asked calmly.

"No, you were with him when he left my office" She was getting hysteric now.

"Well he's not _my_ son anyway" I got up to face her "That's the thing about mothers, they should care about their kids, and not just simply ignore when one of them sleeps somewhere you don't know without warning you, or when the other runs off crying" I tried my best to not let her notice that I was angry, but my voice was shaking, I couldn't help myself.

She was angry, her hands were shaking, and I knew she hated me for saying some truths on her face once in a while.

"You didn't even call me!" I was screaming now "Anything could have happened to me and you didn't even care!"

"That's not true!" She started screaming too "Olivia look at me!"

I didn't want to hear it; I passed through her and made my way to the door.

"Just so you know I'm staying with Granny" I said as I left and slammed the door behind me.

I could understand why Henry told Emma that our mother didn't love us, it's not that she didn't, she's just cold, and she doesn't know how to express her feelings, but that didn't take away my right to be angry. So I headed down to Archie's office, at least someone cared about him anyway.

* * *

I was sitting at Henry's side while Archie talked to him when Emma entered the office

"Miss Swan, I can explain, the mayor..."

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it" She looked at me uncertain but continued "Henry, I'm sorry"

"I don't want to talk to you" Henry said before she could even apologize properly.

"Miss swan, if she hear you're here..."

"The hell with her" She said as she looked at me again, this time I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here, you. I wanted to get to know you"

"You think I'm crazy" He looked shaken up.

"No, I think the curse is crazy, and it is" She took a deep breath before continuing "But that doesn't mean that isn't true" She smiled at him "It is a lot to ask to anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world, how would I know, maybe it is true"

"But you told my mom..." He whined.

"What she needed to hear" She cut him "What I do know is if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the evil queen, making her think that we are unbelievers , this way she's not going to turn against us" She looked at me "And wasn't that what operation cobra was about? Throwing her off the trail?"

"Brilliant" I muttered.

"I've read the pages and Henry, you we're right they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure she never sees them" Emma moved from the couch to the fireplace, and placed the pages into the fire "Now we have the advantage"

As she said that Henry leapt out of the couch and hugged her.

"I knew you were going to help me"

"That's right kid, I am" She looked stunned "nothing, not even a curse can stop me"


	5. Snow Falls

Next morning, Mary Margaret, Henry and I were at the hospital with some kids from Miss Blanchard's class in a volunteer program, I was there more to help Mary Margaret with the kids and to make some company to Henry.

I was helping the teacher to put some flowers around the room when I spotted Henry at the side room, away from everyone, so I called out Mary Margaret and indicated him with the head. She moved to the room where Henry was and I followed her.

"Henry, we need your help with the decoration" She said as she opened the door.

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay?" He asked as I reached them.

"His name is not John Doe honey" I said as I stopped at the door "That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are"

"Do any of you know who he is?" I shook my head.

"No" She moved to his side "I just bring him flowers when I'm around"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he's been like this since as long as I've been volunteering" She smiled.

"Does he have any family or friends?" She shook her head.

"No one has claimed him"

"So, he's all alone?" He asked.

"Yeah" She smiled sympathetically "It's quite sad"

"You're sure you don't know him?" He insisted.

"Course I'm sure" She looked confused but I knew something was on.

"C'mon kid, you shouldn't be in here"

* * *

Henry didn't tell me anything until we reached the castle with Emma, I've tried to pull something from him on the way but he kept shushing me saying that our mother could hear us, like it was absolutely plausible.

"We found your father, Prince Charming" He said opening his book.

"Henry..."

"He's in the hospital, in a coma" He turned his book so we could see the image "See this scar? He has one too"

"So what? A lot of people have scars" She looked at me uncertain.

"In the same place..." I pointed out, and she gave me a look, well I was right.

"Exactly, don't you see what this means?" He looked back at Emma "The curse is keeping them apart with the coma, now they're stuck without each other; you have to tell Ms. Blanchard that we found her Prince Charming"

"Okay kid, telling someone their… soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful" I didn't want to crush his feelings but sometimes he went out of line.

"She's right Henry, not having a happy ending in painful enough, but giving someone some unrealistic hope is far worse" Emma said.

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are, now they have to know" He insisted.

"And how do you intent to make that happen?" I raised my eyebrows and stared at him.

"By reminding, we have to get her to read their story to John Doe, and then maybe he'll remember who he is" He kept looking back and forth between Emma and I.

"Okay" She said.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll do it, but my way" She gave me a look and I nodded "Let me ask her"

* * *

I woke next morning with a call from Graham saying he would pick me up to help him at a search party and he said it was urgent and that he needed me so I couldn't trail off. I barely had time to change and eat anything before I heard him knocking on the door.

"Sunday, 07:30 A.M., better be worth it" I said as I opened the door and left my room at the hotel and went downstairs and got into the car followed by him "What awaits us today uh? A drunk Leroy again?" I ironized as I threw myself at the passenger's seat.

"Actually no, but that was a great guess" He said as he started driving down the Main Street "More like, missing people"

"Like for real?" Usually nothing of great happened in town, the most wild cases were when someone got drunk, broke into some establishment and passed out inside so… "This isn't like when Henry went missing is it?"

"No, this time a certain patient of the local hospital, which was in a coma, decided to play hide and seek" He parked the car at the hospital's garage.

"So, Mr. Doe is missing?" he nodded "You're lucky that I'm really good at hide and seek"

* * *

As we entered the room I could see my mother at the corner, which failed to see me and doctor Whale came up to Graham and I as soon as he saw us to explain what was going on.

"Hey Whale" Graham said "Do you have any idea of what made him just get up and leave?"

"No idea, his medical condition did not insinuate a recover before, but seeing it's records" He handed Graham a file, which was probably Doe's files " it went crazy a few hours ago, what could mean that he actually woke up"

As he said that he moved away from us and Graham told me he would check out outside the hospital for a while and asked me to see what I could take from the staff. I was talking to one of the nurses when my mother noticed that I existed and decided to talk to me.

"So, you've been helping Graham" She approached me slowly "Have you two had any luck?"

"Well, we would be if you weren't intimidating the staff right now" That was true, almost everyone in town was scared of her, after all, she didn't know how to play any character other than the _bad bitch that rules the town,_ or the _bow down peasants_ type of person so… "And that's actually my job; I'm not helping him because I think it's cool"

With that I moved away from her and went to the entrance of the room to meet with Graham that had come back by now.

"Hey Graham, did you find…" I was interrupted by Henry, Mary Margaret and Emma, which rushed into the room out of the blue.

"Henry, just step back" Graham said as he blocked their way.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked as she approached us but all I could notice at the moment was Emma, wearing my mother's shirt "Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

"He's missing" I managed to get out without laughing, but I still could not process what was going on, but before I could say anything else, my mother came up to us. Okay then, when I come in the room takes about five minutes for her to notice me, but when Emma comes in, she comes as soon as possible.

"What the hell are you doing here? And you…" She pulled Henry to her side "I thought you were at the arcade, are you lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe?" Mary Margaret asked "Did someone take him?"

"We don't know it yet" Graham answered "His catheters were ripped off but there is no sign for sure that there was struggle"

"What did you do?" Henry asked our mother.

"You think I had something to do with this?" She replied.

"Is curious that the mayor is here…" Emma provoked.

"She's here because she's his emergency contact" I said before shit could go real.

"You know him?" The teacher asked.

"I found him on the side of the road years ago with no I.D., I brought him here" My mother answered.

"The mayor saved his life" Said Whale as he approached us.

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret seemed to be the most worried person in the room, but it wasn't my fault that Emma was wearing my mother's shirt and they were both staring angrily at each other.

"Okay? He's been fed by tubes for years with constant supervision" He looked at her sympathetically "He needs to get back right away or 'well' might be a dream"

"Okay, so let's quit talking and start looking" Emma said as she turned away from us and started walking.

"That's what we're doing" My mother said. "Just stay out of this dear; since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'll just have to keep my son away from you"

As she said that she grabbed Henry's hand and walked towards Emma so she could face her.

"Enjoy your shirt" Shit "Because that's all you'll get. Sheriff, Olivia, find John Doe, you heard doctor Whale, time is precious" And she just simply left after that, great.

"Do you know how much does a 'goodbye' to your daughter costs nowadays?" I asked Graham, breaking the silence.

"I don't know also, but apparently it's high" He turned to Whale "Doctor, how long it was since the last time you saw him?"

"Twelve hours or so" He answered.

"So that's what we can take on for now" Graham concluded.

* * *

After that we decide to check on the security cameras, but apparently Leroy and his little friend weren't helping at all.

"You were the only employees on the floor last night, and you saw nothing?" I asked.

"Not a thing"

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma tried.

"I didn't see anything" Leroy answered.

"Ms. Blanchard did you see anything unusual during your trip with the class?"

"I don't think so"

As I stared at the screen in front of us I noticed that something was off, that wasn't yesterday's tape.

"We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the room we put decoration in yesterday, if this was the tape from last night we would see the banners around" I pointed out as Emma searched for the right tape.

"You fell asleep again" said Leroy.

"You're selling me out?'

"I'm not going to be fired for this!"

"At least I don't drink at the job!"

"Gentleman, enough!" Graham jumped in "Where is the tape?"

As he said that Emma found the tape and put in on. As we watched it we saw John Doe leaving the room by himself.

"Oh, he went out alone" Mary Margaret seemed relieved "He's okay"

"This was four hours ago" Emma pointed at the screen "Where does this door leads?"

"The woods" I answered

* * *

We had spent the entire morning and the afternoon looking for John Doe but we got no luck, we found so many tracks but none led to him. I was getting frustrated by now, Mary Margaret was clearly tired, but every time Graham and I tried to talk her down and send her home she refused, Emma seemed worried and treated the situation like she was responsible for it all. Now we were tracking another trail near the river that crossed the forest. I had been quiet for awhile, I'm that kind of person that when I don't have anything important or funny to say, I don't, so I followed the group looking for anything that Graham may have missed out. After a while I saw Graham disperse ahead, while Emma and Mary Margaret were talking and I was behind as I heard something behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked, making the two women turn around, but it turned out that it was only my little brother.

"Henry!" Emma said.

"Did you find him?" He asked, jumping on the conversation.

"No, not yet" Answered the teacher.

"You shouldn't be here" Emma pointed out.

"I can help!" He said it like it was very obvious "I know where he's going!"

"And where's that?" I asked.

"He's looking for you" He said as he looked at Mary Margaret.

"Okay, so… do you have any guess of where he went?" I tried again.

"I'm not sure" Great "Ms. Blanchard, what part of the story did you stop at?"

"What?" She looked at us "I think it was right after they've met…"

"The troll bridge" He shoots.

"Okay, so you think he went to the troll bridge, really?" I asked as Graham came back and jumped in the conversation.

"Hey Henry, you shouldn't be here" he said as Henry rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, at least one of you could come with me" He insisted. I looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with you kid" I said as everyone looked at me, all shocked, I turned to Graham "If anything happens use the walkie, okay?"

"Okay" He nodded and I blinked at the women as I walked away with Henry.

"I'm sure he's looking for Mary Margaret!" He said as we walked towards the bridge "She should have come with us!"

"Yeah kid, I got it…"

"I know you're just doing this to prove a point" He pointed out.

"It's not like that, I just…"

"Thought they didn't need you?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah, kinda" I said as I moved past him towards the river "Anyway, how did you get away from …"

I stopped as soon as I saw something on the water. John Doe. I rushed into the water into his direction.

"Olivia, what is it?" Henry asked from behind.

"It's him! Henry, call Graham on the walkie now!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Graham to show up with Mary Margaret and Emma behind him, Emma pulled Henry away.

"Oh my God!" Mary Margaret rushed to my direction "Oh my God!" Calm down woman "Oh my God!"

"I need an ambulance at the old toll bridge!" I heard Graham "As fast as possible!"

I didn't have enough strength to move him alone so it took Graham, Mary Margaret, me and almost Emma to put him straight.

"No, no, no, no, I found you" I heard Mary Margaret "It's going to be okay"

"Help is coming" Graham said to me and I nodded.

"Is he okay?" I heard Henry "Is he going to be okay?"

I heard Emma pull him ever further away, he didn't have to see this. Mary Margaret was desperate beside me; she checked his breath and pulse before trying to reanimate him. He wasn't responding, and after a while I moved to Henry's direction and took Emma's place, but as soon as I stopped at my brother's side I heard Graham saying that he woke up.

"She did it" Henry said "She woke him"

"Yeah kid, she did it…"

* * *

It didn't take long to the ambulance to come and take him to the hospital, and we followed with Graham's car but they didn't let us in, so I sat at the waiting room beside the glass wall of the side room, where John Doe was, the others waited at the door. After a while a blonde woman rushed past them and entered the room.

"David!" She said "David, is that you?"

After that I couldn't hear anything said in the room anymore as the door closed again.

"Who is she?" I heard Mary Margaret.

"His wife" My mother said as she walked into the room.

I was so done after that I left the room where everyone was, I didn't have time for drama. I went to the hall and fetched a cup of coffee and stayed there. After a while the same blond woman passed through the door and walked towards me.

"Hello" She said "Olivia, right?"

"Yeah, you?" I asked uncertain.

"Kathryn" She answered "I saw you with the group that found David tonight"

"Oh, right…" I didn't really know what to say to her "So, his name is David. It suits him"

"Yeah..." she paused as she remembered why she was there "I actually came here to thank you, for finding him"

"Oh thanks" I tried to sound as sweet as possible, but that's hard when you're me and when you see your mother and Emma talking on the background while you little brother makes his way to the car by himself "If you excuse me I got to…"

"Oh okay, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" I said as I walked after Henry but my mother stopped me before I could reach him.

"What?" I turned to face her "I thought you were busy talking to your new girlfriend"

"I'm going to ignore this comment just because I'm in good spirits today and…"

"You? In good spirits? It's easier for me to believe in Henry's fairy tales than that!" I ironized.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Unbelievable, that's not my mother, what did you do to her? "And that I want you to come back home, for real"

"Uh…" I bet my face was even more funny then Emma's two days ago when she found me inside her car "Okay…"

With that I went after Henry that had already gone to the car, I sat at the passenger seat.

"Hey!" I said "Guess who's going home today kid"

"It was about time, right?" He said cheerfully, I smiled at him.

"Right"


	6. Sandman

_Morgan. Her name was Morgan, she had to remember it, she had to tell Emma, she had..._

* * *

When I woke it was about 4 A.M. Great, I had about 5 hours to do nothing just because my sleep schedule sucks; seriously, I don't know how I manage to stay awake through the day with like, 3 hours of restless sleep.

I got up and decide to take a shower. As I entered the bathroom the first thing that I saw was my own reflection at the sink's mirror. My hair was a burnt red mess, it was wavy and mid-length so it looked like a lion's mane, my eyes were red and irritated from the sudden light, highlighting the iris, it had a weird effect because my eyes would be generally called blue, well one is a very light shade of blue while the other was dark shade of blue and green, which made my eye look like it's always in the less bright side. It also looked like my nose had been punched, my freckles looked even more present and my mouth was terribly sore due to compulsive bites. I was a mess.

It took me about one hour to leave the shower and to try to fix my face and hair; it was decent enough to go out for school. I changed into my favourite ripped jeans jumpsuit and snickers for the moment. My mother hated that jumpsuit, since I went out with it almost every day and it had ink spread all over it, since I used it while I painted. If there's something that I do better than everything is painting and drawing but I'm often way too lazy for that, but I was in the mood that day, so I pulled out some canvas out of my wardrobe and started some sketches and continued them with ink anyway.

I was at the middle of the painting when I heard someone knocking on my door. I got up and realised that there was even more ink on the jumpsuit; oil paint, my mother was going to kill me.

I opened the door an there was Henry, looking like he's just woke up.

"Hey kid" I said as I dishelved his hair even more and leaned on the archway.

"Morning Liv, mom's asking if you're going down for breakfast" He said sleepy.

"Tell her I'll be right there" I said and watched him walk away.

* * *

 _Morgan was 7 years old when her father got caged, and now she had to live in Snow White and Prince Charming's castle, but she felt like nobody there really wanted her there, after all who said it would be easy being the dark one's daughter..._

* * *

I decide to go to school by long board that day, since I had to drop by at Granny's to pick up my stuff, so there I was skating through Storybrook listening to _"Five Colours in Her Hair"._ I had agreed to meet up with Henry at his castle after school.

* * *

 _Morgan sat by the window of her room when Snow White entered slowly and moved to sit beside the ginger._

 _"_ _Enjoying the view?" She asked._

 _"_ _It's beautiful indeed" Morgan said as she brushed a white strand of hair among the red ones from her face._

 _Snow took in the sight of the girl, she was small, skinny, she was wearing leather pants, boots, a white V loose shirt and some rings, the kid's hair was dark red with several white strands of hair coming from her roots itself and her eyes shone with some weird light, her voice was husky. Peculiar, that was a word that suited the girl..._

* * *

I sat beside Henry at the castle while we, or better, he analysed the book. I could understand why he quickly associated everyone with some fairytale character, the illustrations were very good and they really resembled some of Storybrook's residents. Henry was mumbling something about Snow White and Prince Charming when one of the characters in the open book's image caught my attention. It was a little girl, that was for sure, but she was the only woman in the image that wasn't wearing a dress.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked as I pointed her out in the image.

"Oh, her name is Morgan" He looked at me and smiled "She is a... weird character, I mean she has appeared out of order in the book" He scrunched his nose "When she appeared as Morgan Blake early in the book she was about 18, but now her name is only Morgan and apparently she's like 7..."

"That's... confusing indeed" I said in a low, husky voice "But uh, do you have any idea of who she is in here?" I asked him.

"It's funny how you haven't noticed it yet" I looked at him uncertain "She's you" He said it as if it was the most normal thing ever. I faced him

"No way" I literally didn't know why I was her, you see the paintings were very similar but she didn't look like me at all.

"Well, doubt as much as you want, but you'll see I'm right" He said rolling his eyes, and I realised that I wouldn't change his mind about it.

"Okay then" He looked at me surprised "So, what do you know about her? Besides the fact that she's a sort of time traveller"

"Well, so far I know that she ended up living with Snow White and Prince Charming for almost a year after her father got caged" He pointed out "before that, the Evil Queen wanted to take her away for some reason, maybe for a leverage..." He trailed off.

"Who's her father?" I asked curious.

"Rumplestiltskin" He said as I looked at him incredulously "What? Okay, let me put this clear, she's not his daughter by blood, he adopted her when she was just a baby, but there are almost no details about her in the book"

"So what does make you believe that I'm her?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know" I laughed "Make as much fun as you want, but I don't know why, I think is just because no other character fits you like her.."

"Okay then" I looked at my watch and I saw it was already late, I turned around and saw that the sun was setting behind us "C'mon kid, we should go home"

* * *

 _I have to remember when I wake up, I have to tell Emma, I have to..._


	7. The Price of Gold

It had been a week since the David incident, Graham and I had come to an agreement that Emma could be useful at the station when I wasn't around, and we decided to offer her a job but I let that part for Graham. That morning Henry, Emma and I we're walking to the school bus, not that I needed to be walked to school but I appreciated that Emma wanted to spend more time with Henry, I knew how important that was for him, and I could see that Emma was not a bad person but sometimes I felt like I was intruding or something.

"You're sure we can walk in the open?"

"No more snicking around" Emma turned to look at Henry "If your mom has a problem with me taking you to the school bus, I'll be more than happy to have a little chat with her"

"You're brave" Henry said "We'll need that for operation cobra. Speaking of that, I think we need codenames"

"Ain't cobra our codename?" I asked.

"That's the mission" He looked at me "I mean us; I need something to call you two"

"Oh..." Emma looked at me "Uh... I don't know, you could just call me Emma for now..."

"Okay, well then, I see you later Emma" He said as climbed up the bus.

I looked at her and gave her a small smile before following Henry inside.

* * *

Next morning I decided to drop by the station to give Graham a hand, but it turned out there wasn't much to do so it was about 1PM when I headed back home. I could see that my mother had just left and I was about to open the door when Henry rushed out of it.

"Yo kid, easy" I said as I held my hands up "Where are we going?" I said and he smiled at me.

* * *

As we pushed open Mary Margaret's door the first thing I saw was Mr. Gold at the middle of the living room.

"Hey Emma, I was thinking we..." He stopped as soon as he saw the town owner talking to Emma.

"Hey Henry" The man said, his voice full of accent "Olivia, how are you two?"

"Okay..." I said as I faced him.

"Good" He said as he looked away "Give my regards to your mother, and uh... Good luck Ms. Swan" And with that he passed by me and walked away.

"Do you know who that is?" Henry asked Emma.

"Yeah, of course I do" She answered.

"Who? I'm still trying to figure it out..." He looked confused.

"Oh, I meant in reality" Emma said as she grabbed some stuff out of some boxes.

"Is that all you brought?" I asked, eying the few boxes on the ground.

"What are you two doing in here?" She avoided my question, rude.

"Our mom is not back until 5, and I thought we could hang out" He said sweetly.

"Oh kid, I wish I could but there's something I've got to do" She said as she passed by us, but then stopped and turned around, looking at me "Olivia, uh... do you mind helping me?" I was confused now.

"Course not but, what does make you believe that I could help?" I said as I raised my eyebrows and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I mean you're Graham's deputy and you know how to do this kind of stuff" I gave her an uncertain look "C'mon, you know the town better than me"

"Okay then" I said calmly "Should I call Graham too or..."

"No" She cut me off "Gold doesn't want the police involved, so I trust you to do this undercover okay?" She faced me.

"Okay"

* * *

We had agreed that Henry should go back home but he didn't want to listen to us, so as we were walking towards Emma's car he was following and begging us.

"Please, please, please" Emma rolled her eyes beside me "Let me help"

"No" Emma said "It could be dangerous"

"The pregnant lady? Dangerous?"

"She assaulted Mr. Gold" I pointed out.

"Cool" He said full of excitement.

"This isn't a game, she's desperate!" Emma tried.

"How do you know?" Emma looked at me.

"Because I know"

"Well then, let's find her" He said as he moved to open the passenger's door.

"No, no, no, no" I said as I blocked his way "There is no 'let's', you cannot come with us"

"Then I'll look for her myself" He wasn't changing his mind.

"Then I'll find you and bring you back" Emma shoot.

"Then you won't be helping the maid" He pointed out.

"I'm trying to be responsible here" Emma said, looking exhausted.

"And I'm just trying to spend more time with you" He snapped back.

Once again, Emma's face was priceless.

"Oh, that's really not fair" She said as we entered the car.

"So, the maid" Henry said from the backseat "What's her story?"

* * *

I suggested Emma that we should ask Ruby about Ashley, since I knew that they were friends so we went to Granny's to get some answers.

"So this boyfriend of hers" Emma started "Do you think he's involved with her disappearing?"

"I wouldn't say he' involved with her at all" Ruby said as she finished cleaning the table and moved to look at us "He left her right after he found out that they were expecting, haven't talked since. Like I said..." A sound behind us caught our attention, and it turned out that was only Billy with Ruby's car "Hey, hey! Billy, be careful, you almost shattered my wolfie, it's got luck"

"I'm sorry Ruby, but look, it's fine" He apologised. Billy was one of the sweetest residents of Storybrook.

"Uh, Ruby" I caught up the conversation "What about her family?"

"Oh, she's got a step-mom and two step-sisters that she doesn't speak with" She said like it was the most normal thing.

"Wait" Henry jumped in "step-mom, step-sisters, and she's a maid..."

"Henry" Emma gave him a look "Not now" He sighed beside me.

"I don't know what they've told you" Ruby looked at us "But it's wrong" I frowned "Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid but she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together, do you understand that?"

"I think so" Emma answered beside me.

"Well, then just stay out of it" I eyed Emma "She's been through enough already"

"Well, me too Ruby, and I can help her" Emma pushed.

"Then try her ex" Ruby gave up.

"Where can we find him?"

"Let me guess" I said "He lives with his dad"

"You got it girl" Ruby answered.

* * *

The guy's house was on the other side of the town, which wasn't far anyway. During the five-minute car ride I could realize that Emma was tense about the entire situation. When we reached his house we told Henry to stay in the car, while we talked to Sean. As we reached the doorstep, Emma knocked.

"Can I help you" Said the young-looking guy that opened the door.

"Sean Herman?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked Emma and then turned to me "Hello Olivia"

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm..." She looked at me before continuing "I'm looking for Ashley Boyd, she's in trouble, just thought maybe she came to see you..."

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore" Said the guy that was climbing up the porch stairs. Sean's father. "For whatever trouble she's in, I'm sorry for but there is nothing that we can do to help"

"You're the reason he broke up with her" Emma turned to the man.

"Absolutely" I stared at him wide eyed "I won't let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake"

"So you just told him to leave her?" Emma was shocked.

"What were they gong to do? Raise their child on the back seat of a car?" He stared at Emma.

"Some people only have the back seat of a car..." I mumbled beside them.

"Oh they are dign of pitty" He said as he pushed past us "I'm not letting that happen to my son"

"Dad, maybe we sould help her look" Sean finnaly spoke.

"It's a waste Sean" He said from inside.

"Sean, if you wanna come, come" Emma said "Stop letting people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she'll be in some serious trouble"

"She's running away with the baby?" He asked, worried.

"Yes" It was the only thing that Emma could manage before Sean's father stopped her.

"Sean" He said as he approached us "Inside"

Sean looked at us, he really looked like he wanted to help, that was sad.

"Now" His father insisted.

Sean sighed as he stepped inside the house, leaving Emma and I on the doorstep with his father.

"Look, believe me, if I knew where she was I would tell you" He crossed his arms "I went through a lot of trouble to get her that deal..."

"Deal?" I snapped "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know?" He looked at us "Ashley agreed to give up the child, and she's been payed very well to do so"

"She sold the baby?" Emma was as disturbed as I was.

"Oh, you made it sound absurd" And he made it sound like it was the most normal thing on the world "I found someone who's going to find that child a good and propper home"

"Who are you to judge?" Emma snapped "Ashley is capable of providing that"

"Oh c'mon, she's a teeneger" He looked at me "She's never shown any evidence of being responsible, how could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

"Maybe she's changing her life" Emma sugested.

"Everybody says that" He rolled his eyes "Now look, I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremelly well. Someone who's going to seek it to everybody's happiness..." Then it hit me.

"Gold" Emma looked at me.

"Oh, wasn't that why you were hired?" He looked at us "To bring him the baby?"

* * *

So there we were again at the stack zero, now Emma, Henry and I were driving around the town aimlesly until we dicide to head back to Granny's.

"You can't make her double cross Gold" Henry spoke from the back seat "No one has ever broken a deal with him!"

"Then I'm happy to be the first" On that point I agreed to Emma "If Ashley wants to have this baby, she'll have it. Everyone who wants to be a mother should be allowed to be one"

* * *

It did't take long for us to reach Granny's. Emma stopped the car at the space right in front of the stabilishment and we all rushed in.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma spoke to Ruby as she walked towards the counter.

"Because I didn't think it was important" The waitress said as she moved from behind the counter to the kitchen.

"Really?" I said.

"Considering that's why she's running away?" Emma completed.

"Look, Ashley is my friend, I don't like the idea of people judging her"

As Ruby crossed the stabilishment all that was left for us to see was the kitchen's counter, but something called my attention, which was Ruby's car trinket. Oh no. I looked at Emma and she looked outside for Ruby's car. It just simply wasn't there. Shit.

"Ruby" I called out "Where is your car?!"

She looked at us quite worried then moved away again.

"You didn't send us to Sean to find her, you sent me to give her a headstart" Emma said, letting that sink in.

"Look, I'm only trying to help her!" Ruby finnaly said.

"So are we!" Emma said "Ashley is more trouble than you know Ruby, where is she?" Ruby eyed her "Don't make her deal with him without me!"

Ruby looked at Henry and I before she spoke up.

"In front of her it's okay because she works for Graham, but he's only the mayor's son and I'm not saying anything in front of him"

"Hey" Henry loked indignated "I'm on your side!" Emma pushed him aside and I eyed Ruby.

"Henry, I need to find this woman, and for that I need you to to go home okay?" Henry stared at her "Please, listen to me, seriously. She's not going to tell me anything in front of you"

"Okay" Whoa, what?

"Thank you" Emma said and Henry just simply left. That boy, was up to something.

As soon as Henry stepped out of Granny's, Ruby walked back to us.

"She left town" Yay, more time sitting on a damn car! "She said she was going to try Boston"

"How long since when she left?"

"About a half an hour" After that Emma and I rushed out the stabilishment and run into the car and made our way to Boston.

* * *

I told Emma to drop me by the station so I could take one of the cars to check on the alternative route, but when I was about to pass by the town line Emma sent me a message to go immediatly to the hospital and that she had found Ashley, and that's what I did.

When I reached the hospital the first thing I saw was Henry at the waiting room and he explained everything to me once I sat beside him. After several hours and cups of coffee Emma popped up bringing in some news about Ashley, but apparently everything was ok, but the Gold appeared as well. What a lovely day.

"What lovely news" I heard him say as he moved he's sight fom me to Emma. I didn't know why he seemed to find me so interesting these days... "Excelent work Ms. Swan and.. Olivia" He smiled at me. Creep "Thank you for bringing me my merchandise"

With that he moved away to the coffee machine and Emma followed him. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I sat by Henry's side and waited until Henry broke the silence.

"Are you sure you don't know who he is?"

"What?" I stared at him "Who?"

"Gold, I mean, he's been acting a little strange" He looked at him and I followed, the man looked at us and smiled "Don't you have any suspicions?"

"I don't think so kid" I leaned forward and supported myself on my elbows "Do you?"

"I have my guesses..." But before he could finish anything Emma walked back to us and said that we could drop by Ashley's room and see the baby.

* * *

As soon as we entered Ashley smiled at us.

"Hey" Emma said as she looked at the baby "What is her name?"

"Alexandra" Ashley said as she looked at her daughter.

"It's pretty" I spoke up.

"Thank you for getting me here" Ashley said.

"Mr. Gold was outside" As Emma said that, Ashley tensed "And I took care of him" And as fast as she tensed, she eased "She's yours"

"She is?" She looked stunned "What did you do?" Emma sighed.

"I made a deal with him" I turned to look at her, wide eyed.

"Thank you" That was all Ashley could say before Emma realized it was about 5 and rushed outside with Henry to get him home. I turned around and smiled at Ashley before running after those two.

* * *

I told Emma that I would head back home with the stations car, so when I got home my mother was already there and she would think that I was at work.

As soon as I reached home I got upstairs and peeked through Henry's door and he smiled at me and I winked. Everything was alright, thankfully.

I decide to take a shower and went downstairs looking for my mother, just to say 'hey, I'm home' but when I entered the back office I saw the piano. It had been a long time since I had played it, but I thought I should give it a try.

* * *

I had been playing it for hours when I heard someone entering the room, interrupting the introduction of 'Love of My Life'. I looked back and there was my mother on her pajamas, holding what it seemed a hot mug full of coffee. She made her way through the room and sat beside me and offered me the mug.

"I love when you play it, you know" She looked at me and sighed "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything" I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I took a sip from the drink and put it over the surface of the piano.

"I've been.." She paused and pressed some tiles "Distant and arrogant, with everything that's happening with Henry I..."

"It's okay" I smiled at her and continued to play. Even with the fights and everything, she was still my mother.

"I definetelly love it but it's late" I looked at the clock. It was past midnight "You should try to sleep" She got up and messed with my hair and looked back at me before leaving the room and smiled "I love you Olivia"

"I love you too mom" And with that I watched her walk down the hall through the open door into the darkness.


End file.
